Saving Water
by AprilShowers87
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Prompt: Blaine is absolutely exhausted from a week of practice and can barely keep his eyes open, let alone get washed up. Cue sweet, fluffy shower sex, with Kurt taking care of Blaine in every way. Full prompt and fluffy smut inside!


**Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme on LiveJournal. First time writing smut, but I think I've read enough to take a crack at it. Enjoy the Klaine!**

**Prompt****: ****So, Blaine transfers to McKinley and joins the football team - it's totally canon, just let it happen - and Kurt sneaks in and surprises him Friday after school in the locker room once everyone else has left. Blaine is absolutely exhausted from a week of practice and can barely keep his eyes open, let alone get washed up. Cue sweet, fluffy shower sex, with Kurt taking care of Blaine in every way.  
>BONUSES...<br>- Rimming  
>- Back massaging<br>- Kurt washing Blaine all over  
><strong>**- Kurt whispering sweet nothings all the while**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday afternoon in early June, and Blaine was <em>exhausted. <em>The past few weeks have been hectic for him, as the McKinley football team made it to the championships-and won- and had been practising every chance they could possibly get. Although, Blaine had earned an awesome trophy, a bunch of congratulations, and an amazing make out session with his boyfriend, so it was worth it. Now, he was residing in the shower, his eyes fluttering shut briefly at times, long after everyone had left. The steady flow of hot water along his back felt wonderful and he could feel the tight knots in his back begin to loosen slightly. He stood silently under the flow for a moment, his eyes drifting shut, when he heard the sound of his boyfriends' voice.

"Blaine? Are you in here?"

Blaine paused for a moment, his eyes suddenly wide as plates. He and Kurt had gradually moved pass the steamy make out sessions a few times, but only to clothed hand jobs. The thought of Blaine being _naked _with Kurt in the same room made his mind wander, his breath quicken and his cock harden.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine managed to croak out, his voice coming out slightly strangled.

Kurt's pace quickened when he heard his boyfriend speak and he followed the voice until he found Blaine.

In the shower. Under hot water. Naked.

_Oh._

Kurt walked slowly to the shower stall that Blaine inhabited, and went to the entrance where he saw Blaine, naked, wet and oh-so-gorgeous.

"Hey." He said breathlessly, his hard on _painfully _obvious in the confines of his tight jeans. _Great job, _Kurt thought. _Yeah, just keep staring at him like that. Not creepy at _all.

"Hi." Blaine said, just as breathless.

Kurt and Blaine kept their eyes locked so Kurt wouldn't risk, well, _drifting eyes._

"Didn't practice end a while ago?" Kurt questioned, trying to put himself back together.

"Yeah," Blaine began. "It's just- I'm exhausted... and I've really just been enjoying the hot water too much... So, uh- I'm sorry to keep you... waiting, and stuff..."

Kurt was silent for a moment, before getting the courage- no pun intended- to speak his mind. "Well... I could help you." He said, trying to keep his cool. "But, only if you wanted me too, of course." He added quickly, blushing.

Blaine was then silent for a moment, too, with the hot water dropping to the ground being the only noise happening. Kurt was about to step in and apologize when Blaine spoke up. "Okay."

Kurt's blush spread, but he lifted his hands up to the hem of his shirt to tug it off his body, nonetheless. He slowly tugged it off his head, and tossed it to the ground, noticing Blaine's eyes filling slightly with lust and him brushing out his tongue quickly to moisten his lips.

Kurt kept removing his clothes until he was in his boxers, a pile of his clothes on the floor beside him and an erection poking at the confines of his boxers. He ducked his head, hooking his thumbs in opposite sides of his boxers, ready to pull them down and _ohmygoshI'mgoingtobenakedwith_Blaine when Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Let me."

Kurt's eyes flew up to Blaine's hazel ones, and he stepped closer to Kurt and placed his hands over top of where Kurt's were, hooked in his boxers. He kept his gaze on Kurt's eyes as he began to pull his boxers down, excruciatingly slow. When Kurt's erection came free of the confines, Kurt gave a slight gasp, causing Blaine to look down slightly. Kurt began to blush even more at the thought and sight of Blaine seeing him _naked,_ for goodness sake, but Blaine continued to pull them down after until they hit the floor, and he stood back up, looking into Kurt's eyes once again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, drifting closer to Kurt. Kurt smiled, to which Blaine returned, and they smiled still as their lips connected in a sweet, soft kiss. Blaine broke apart first, and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him softly into the steady flow of water that was still pattering against the tile.

Once they were settled underneath the water, Kurt grabbed the cinnamon scented soap Blaine regularly used and squirted some into his hand. Once he had a generous amount in his hand, he pressed his hands against his boyfriends' chest and began to massage his skin. From the small moan that escaped Blaine's mouth, Kurt sensed he was doing alright. He kept his pace slow and his pressure steady as to keep those noise coming out of Blaine's mouth.

Once his chest, arms and torso area was done, Kurt asked Blaine to turn around so he could rinse off and begin on his back. He got more soap on his hands and kneaded his hands across Blaine's shoulder blades, and Blaine threw his head back and the most _delicious _noise Kurt ever heard escaped Blaine's lips. A small smirk played on Kurt's lips, and he began to press kisses to the back of Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, _Kurt-_" Blaine moaned out, pressing his back closer to Kurt and feeling Kurt's erection press against his skin, to which he elicited a small gasp out of Kurt.

Kurt kept one hand massaging Blaine's back but let the other escape, drifting to Blaine's torso and beginning to drift lower, until his hand was ghosting over the head of Blaine's cock.

"Ohmygosh_Kurt._" Blaine gasped out when Kurt's finger brushed over his aching cock. At this remark, Kurt circled his hand around the base and began to stroke Blaine's cock lazily, still dropping feather light kisses along Blaine's neck and shoulders. Blaine kept moaning as Kurt stroked him, twisting his wrist just like Blaine enjoyed.

Kurt kept it up slowly, until Blaine actually formed a coherent phrase.

"Kurt, _please_." He moaned, pressing farther back into Kurt.

Kurt kept pressing kisses to Blaine's neck as he spoke. "Please what?" He asked slyly, smirking again, as he knew exactly what Blaine wanted, but craved to _hear_ it.

Kurt twisted his wrist again, causing Blaine to let out a strangled gasped. "Please- please just suck me off, ohmygoshKurt_please_."

Kurt smiled, placing one last kiss on his neck, before whispering directly into Blaine's ear. "Turn around, please."

Blaine groaned, at the sound of the words and the breath on his ear, but happily turned around to face Kurt.

Blaine turned around to Kurt's request, exposing himself to Kurt's wandering gaze. Kurt smiled at his flushed boyfriend and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his slightly parted lips, reaching up to brush his fingertips against Blaine's sensitive nipples, to which Blaine gasped slightly to underneath Kurt's lips.

Kurt pulled away at this, beginning to drop kisses down Blaine's neck, shoulders, then dropping down to his chest. Kurt kissed down Blaine's collarbone, stopping and taking special attention to Blaine's nipple, sucking lightly on it and getting a muffled moan out of Blaine. He kept kissing lower and lower, tracing his tongue around Blaine's slightly defined abs, placing soft kisses to his hipbones.

When he reached Blaine's cock, he pressed soft kisses to the inside of Blaine's thighs, before placing a kiss to the head. Kurt heard a sound of contentment coming from Blaine's lips, so he knew he was

doing something right. He ducked his head and licked a long, slow line up Blaine's shaft, making Blaine shiver underneath him. When Kurt once again reached the head, he twirled his tongue around it before taking it all into his mouth. He slowly moved down, sucking and nipping at Blaine softly. Kurt wanted

this to be enjoyable for Blaine, but didn't want to be rough with him because of the exhaustion Blaine was already experiencing.

What Kurt didn't know was that this sudden sensation caused Blaine to perk up a bit and begin to wither, moaning out incoherent noises, hardly able to even say Kurt's name.

"Mmf_ohmigod_Kurt_yes_-" Blaine yelped out quickly when Kurt grabbed his ass and took Blaine whole. Blaine took this chance to look down at his boyfriend, nothing but adoration in his eyes. Kurt's eyes were contently closed, his lips perfectly stretched around Blaine's thick cock, and his bangs plastered to his

forehead. All Blaine could think about _was why the hell haven't we done this all the time?,_ when Kurt began to hum.

At that moment, Blaine swore this was the _best_ feeling he's ever felt.

He felt a sudden heat pooling low in his stomach, and he couldn't help but thrust into Kurt's mouth, to which Kurt took happily.

"Kurt, I'm- I'm close-..." Blaine said huskily, thinking that telling Kurt he was about to explode was the least he could do. But Kurt just hummed what seemed like an okay, and kept taking Blaine deep inside his mouth, until Blaine was coming hot and hard down Kurt's throat, with a little dribbling out of his

mouth.

"Oh- ohmigod, _Kurt_. That- that was..." Blaine moaned, Kurt standing up to face

him.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine noticed the come dripping put of Kurt's mouth. "I- uh, I /tried/ to warn you, but, uh-" He said, blushing.

"Oh, I know. I wanted to." Kurt said, a new, rough edge to his voice. He leaned his face closer to Blaine's so they were only a few centimetres apart, and poked out his tongue to swallow the last of Blaine's come.

And Blaine couldn't help but let out a strangled whimper because _damn_, that was the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Blaine surged forward, feeling the need to explore and to _taste_ and eagerly pressed his lips to Kurt's swollen, red ones, immediately pushing open Kurt's lips and thrusting in his tongue. Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on the taste, but just the fact that this was _him_ in Kurt's fucking _mouth_ made him

grow hard once again.

Kurt pulled away, smirking at his flushed boyfriend and kissed him soft and quick once more before reaching beside him for the shampoo. But, before he could grasp the bottle, Blaine grabbed his wrist.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and saw them dart to Kurt's raging erection before looking back at Kurt. "Don't you want me to take care of you?" He said, lust burning in his tired eyes.

Kurt shook his head. He wanted this to be enjoyable while relaxing for _Blaine_, not

himself. "No, honey. You're exhausted."

"But, you're-" Blaine began.

"Well, I could take care of myself. And you could watch."

At this, Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay." He said, trying to sound as calm as possible, which was entirely untrue.

Kurt smiled before grabbing the soap and squirting some into his hand. He reached down to grab his aching erection and he gasped and threw back his head when his hand and cock made contact. His eyes fluttered close as he began to stroke himself and Blaine watched in amazement. _This was Kurt_, he thought. _Kurt that was so afraid to _talk _about or even _say _sex. This is Kurt, the 'baby penguin.' This is Kurt, my sexy-as-fuck boyfriend who is jerking off for me in a school shower stall. _

Kurt's lips parted slightly and his tongue came out to moisten his lips as he stroked himself faster and harder, knowing exactly what he liked. Blaine could her Kurt's orgasm fast approaching, when Kurt let go of his still aching hard cock. Blaine looked at him, confused, until Kurt reached his hand out to wash off the soap and stop his hand in front of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt whispered flatly to Blaine. "Suck."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words, but quickly obliged, grabbing Kurt's wrist and taking three fingers into his mouth, making sure all of them were covered in a generous amount of saliva. Kurt pulled his hand back, releasing them with a small _pop, _and began to press his fingers down below his cock, searching for his hole.

_Okay, _Blaine thought. _Maybe this _entire _experience is the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

When Blaine was broken out of thought because of a loud moan coming from Kurt, he knew that he had found his hole. Blaine swallowed another lump that had formed in his throat, paying close attention to the water streaming down Kurt's body.

Without hardly knowing, Blaine spoke up. "Spread your legs farther."

Kurt moaned then spread his legs, giving a great view to Blaine. Just as Blaine began to watch, Kurt started to push one finger into the puckered entrance.

"_Oh_," Kurt whined, pushing in until his long middle finger was completely hidden inside his ass hole. "Ohmigod_Blaine_-" He whined out again.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine whispered, as Kurt pulled out his finger and added another.

Kurt thrust the two fingers in quick and hard, letting out a scream of pleasure before speaking, eyes still closed. "How much I wish this was you..." He said breathlessly, pumping his fingers in and out slightly, and scissoring them inside of him. Lastly, he began to add the third when Blaine stopped him.

"Let me." Blaine said. Kurt was about to protest, so Blaine spoke up again. "_Please._"

Kurt nodded slowly and removed his fingers, and Blaine wet his under the hot water flow. He found the entrance, and looked up into Kurt's wide eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said, before Blaine thrusted all three fingers deep inside of Kurt. Kurt screamed out at this, mumbling out little strings of letters as Blaine pumped his fingers and stretched them out inside of him.

Blaine pulled his head up and tilted Kurt's chin down with his free hand so he could capture Kurt's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. He traced his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip just as he hit Kurt's prostate, and Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine used this to his advantage, thrusting into that spot a few more times, before Kurt was coming _hard _and _fast _and _all over Blaine. _But Blaine just keeps kissing him, slow and lazy, his tongue tracing patterns along Kurt's teeth, until Kurt's cock was softened.

Both boys pulled away at that, Blaine feeling a lot more tired now, although more relaxed. Kurt straightened up a bit. "_Wow_..." He mumbled, still coming off of the high of his orgasm. Him and Blaine stared at each other with loving glances for a minute, occasionally reaching out to hold the others hand or to caress the others cheek. "Let me wash your hair." He stated simply, breaking the silence. Blaine silently obliged, turning his back to Kurt so he could reach his hair comfortably.

Kurt grabbed the soap,- Blaine letting him this time- poured some in his palm and began to lather Blaine's hair. Blaine let out a content moan at the fantastic feeling of Kurt massaging his hair and, for goodness sake, why did this feel so damn _good_?

"I remember," Kurt whispered close to Blaine's ear. "Even before we were dating, maybe even from the first time I laid eyes on you, I dreamed about washing your hair." Kurt leaned in closer. "Although, it always seemed to be after mind-blowing sex." Kurt nipped at Blaine's earlobe, then, causing an electric current to jolt through Blaine.

"I'm all yours. Forever." Blaine murmured back, closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of Kurt's fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. Kurt smiled at the thought, his heart gently pounding, and trailed one hand away from Blaine's head, trailing down to massage at his back. "Ohokay _yeah_, keep doing that..." Blaine mumbled, clearly enjoying the attention thoroughly.

Kurt smirked slyly at Blaine's outburst and continued to massage Blaine's back, working out the knots that Blaine has formed. During this, he managed to wash all of the soap out of Blaine's hair. He kept trailing his hand lower and lower, still massaging, down to the delicate curve of Blaine's ass. He trailed one finger down lower, until he was met with Blaine's entrance.

"Ohmi_god_-" Blaine sputtered out when he felt Kurt tease his entrance with his finger.

"Relax, baby," Kurt cooed. "You're tired. Just relax, and let me take care of you."

Blaine nodded slowly, relaxing under Kurt's touch.

Kurt took this as a sign to continue, and did just that. He gently began to push his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle, feeling Blaine tense up slightly and begin to whimper. "Sh, baby, I've got you..." He whispered, pressing feather light kisses to Blaine's neck. Blaine relaxed, as he trusted Kurt with every part of him. Kurt prepped him with his one finger, pumping in and out slowly and in a steady pace, adding a second finger when Blaine was ready. Easing in his index finger as well, Kurt kept kissing Blaine's back, neck and shoulders, kept whispering words of reassurance and surprisingly, helping Blaine relax and distress. "You're perfect..." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck just as he pushed in his third finger, still thrusting slowly and gently. He kept up the three fingers for a minute, Blaine began to groan underneath him and mumbling Kurt's name, and pulled them out slowly.

"Are you ready, baby?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes." Blaine said back, almost immediately, _needing_ the feel of Kurt inside of him.

Kurt lined up his cock with Blaine's entrance. "I love you," He spoke softly and truly, before pushing inside.

A billion things were coursing through Blaine's mind at that moment, _holyshitwow _and _ohmygoshthestretching _but the one thing that screamed out in his head over all was _Kurt. _And the thought made him smile as Kurt stopped, fully inside of Blaine.

"How does it feel, baby?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's neck.

"Full- but, uhm-" Blaine began when Kurt pulled out slightly, and pushed in again, successfully hitting Blaine's prostate. "_Ohmigod, Kurt. Please _keep doing that, ohmigod."

Kurt obliged, continuing to hit that spot slowly and gently, making Blaine whimper and moan and _hum_ in contentment.

"I love you, Blaine. I love you so much it _hurts _sometime." Kurt whimpered, slowly thrusting into Blaine with Blaine pushing back to meet Kurt's thrust.

"I love you, too, Kurt. Forever. It'll only be you-" Blaine was stopped short when Kurt hit prostate again, and soon he was letting loose a string of curse words and coming. "_Ohmigod, _fuck, Kurt. Holy shit, _yes_." Blaine screamed.

Feeling Blaine clench around him made Kurt come, too. And _holy shit,_ Kurt thought, _I'm coming inside of _Blaine.

The entire time, all the boys could say were the others name, _I love you_'s and _You're perfect_'s.

_This, _Kurt thought, _wasn't sex. This was making love._

After both boys came down off of their climaxes, Kurt pulled out of Blaine and looked down at Blaine's stretched entrance with wide eyes and saw his come beginning to dribble out.

Blaine began to turn around, "Ohmi_god_-" He started, but Kurt stopped him, holding his shoulders so Blaine would stand in place. "Kurt, _what-" _He questioned but Kurt was quickly dropping to his knees and _holy fuck, _Blaine thought, _his _tongue_._

Last year, Kurt was silently pining over Finn, getting no action _whatsoever_. And if you had told Kurt that in a years time he would be in a school shower with the most gorgeous _gay _boy on earth, his _boyfriend, _his come dripping out of said boys ass hole and Kurt on his knees lapping it up, he would've laughed in your face.

But, here he is now.

And he's loving every second of it.

Blaine is simply _shaking _now, filled with such jolts of pleasure. Kurt is groaning at the taste of _him inside of Blaine _and Blaine is groaning at the feel of _Kurt's tongue in his fucking ass hole _Kurt just kept on circling and twisting his tongue, dipping in and cleaning every last drop of his come out, until he's finished, standing up on his weak knees and spinning Blaine around to face him and surging forward to kiss Blaine sweetly, one more time.

The kiss softly, both now exhausted from their... activities. Blaine laps up a bit of his come to swallow, then groaning and pulling away from Kurt.

"_Wow." _They both manage to say at the same time. Kurt reaches pass Blaine to turn off the water, and it's silent, so Blaine just hugs Kurt's wet body and Kurt snakes his arms around Blaine in return.

"I love you." They both manage to say at the same time, _again, _and then Blaine pulls back, yawning.

"Dad and Carole are in Indiana all weekend at a wedding, and Finn and the other Glee boys are at some baseball game all weekend... How about we have a weekend at my house?" Kurt asked. He then leaned right in so he was whispering directly into Blaine's ear. "A _naked _weekend." He breathed, and Blaine nodded quickly in approval. "But first," Kurt says. "My bed, naked-cuddly-nap?"

Both boys laugh and begin to dry off, basking in their love for one another.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Anyone think I should write their 'naked weekend'? Let me know! And leave me your kinks of want you want to see in it._

_~AprilShowers87_


End file.
